Bone's Quest: Minor Star Adventure 1
The spymaster of Mallblart castle informs boner that their is an informant working against Mallblart somewhere in minor star, and he said to start looking in the town Previously destroyed by the magical dolls. Neir is already being a bitch, so Boner slapped him. When they arrive to the ruins, they see a crude man looting in the rubble. Out of nowhere, Bin Aladdin appears, and arien shoots him in the knee. When this is happening, the man starts yelling at the adventures, and Neir flees, and Kei attempts to stop the looter, and Arien hides his face. Arien Befriends the man, and he tells them about a man with a box heading west. Before they move out, arien notices a slightly suspicious pile of rubble, inside of it is a lever. He pulls it, and a hole opens up beside the lever. Boner shoves arien into it, and he falls about 80 feet before landing on a pile of throw pillows. They find panda down there, and move into the hallway connecting to the room. As they all enter it, the doors slam shut and the hallway fills with gas and they get knocked out. They wake up in a dungeon, boner being nowhere in sight. A very large man walks in, says “Fuck you” to the party, and walks up to arien saying that he’s the only one that will do, and makes him follow him. Kei throws the lockpick she made with ice in his eye, and seizing the moment, breaks his neck and takes the keys. Boner rushes in, and informs the gang that they've been out for a week, and that the people are the ones behind the informant, a huge network of spies trying to take down mallblart. They run out a down to the door with all their shit, but a man is guarding the room.. Arien uses wind magic to strip him nude, he slips and kei eats his achilles tendon, Arein breaks all of limbs, panda touches his penor, and Kei tried to bite off his head, but it's the wrong kind of head ;-;. He dies from it, and they go in and grab his loot. There is another chest, but Kei and Pandame II argue on whether there's a gimp in it or it's a mimic. They're both wrong as boner is impatient and opens it for himself. Inside is a loli that hands him a card and she teleports away. The group goes into a room, which turns out to be a wrestling arena, and they have to fight Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy savage. Boner slaps the announcer, and gets pulled out of the arena. Arien is seen by everyone, and Kei can't hurt the Hulkster. Pandame uses double team midget luchadore style flying windmill of doom off the turnbuckle, Arien suplexes the hulk and kei kills Randy Savage. Just at that moment, a voice comes from nowhere saying ”You can't see me”, and kills Hulk. He then reveals himself as John Cena. Arien tries to use wind magic, but he punches it out of the way. Arien is terrified by this, and Kei unsuccessfully tries to convince him to join, and pandame II looks around for a steel chair, not being able to find one. Arien misses his shot, and John cena taunts them more. Arien yells at boner “since when do you ever follow rules, roll to rip out his spine” to which he responds “they took away my d20, i can't roll to escape” Kei then lift him above her head and slams him into the ground, but he gets back up and drop kicks her, then arien throws popcorn at him. Invigorated by the popcorn butter, he rolls a crit and piledrives everyone. Panda then throws him into a side of the cage, he breaks his arm but kicks panda into the opposite wall. Arien throws cola in his eyes, so John Cena can't see them. Kei gets distracted, but the god of super slam graces arien and gives him the almighty folding chair of gold, a weapon to surpass any and all melee weapons. John cena continues to taunt them, and arien sits in the chair. Pandame II punches him in the dick, enraging him. Kei then gains wrestling magic, somehow, and then everyone gets kicked by John Cenas 360 sweep kick. Arien, realizing the potential of his chair, smashes Cena's skull in, promptly killing him. The announcer crowns Arien as the new champion, but Kei takes the belt. Arien says that he will go left, but unknowingly walks to the right, and Kei follows him. As they leave, they go into an elevator, instead of the stairs, and a fat and smelly guy gets in with them. Kei converses with him, and he is happy, and gives her a shiny thing. When the ride is over, they end up in a gift shop. As it turns out, John Cena was the informant they were after, and the guy with a box from the beginning was just a man with a box, nothing else. They destroy the base, Arien makes a permanent tornado over the wreckage, but as they leave, Hulk Hogan jumps out of the ground. Arien Suplexes him, and breaks his neck immediately. They head back to fort Gorgon, and make fun of Neir for running away. Category:Adventure Logs